


Late Nights

by templeofmars



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, kaidam is more suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeofmars/pseuds/templeofmars
Summary: Short Vanira oneshot that i've had sitting around for a while nowsemi inspired by the writing style of throam
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Mira/Vanessa (The Hollow)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Late Nights

As I walk up the stained steps trying to find a way out, I see a door to the roof, partly opened. Cold October air rushing in and sweeping past my face. An exit, finally. The party going on downstairs makes the old banister rattle, and I can hear the music beneath me. I’m surprised no one called in a noise complaint yet.   
Walking out, I realize I didn’t bring a jacket with me. My arms go straight to hugging my body, and even with the sounds of the party reaching here, it feels somewhat peaceful. A full moon shines above. I breathe out, take it all in.   
“It’s a nice night,” The voice comes from behind me, my head whips round. Vanessa. She’s leaning against the railing in a big coat, a cigarette lit in front of her. “Want a smoke?”  
I hesitate. “Sure,” My legs feel stiff as I attempt to make it over to her, the cold finally getting to me. Before she hands me the lighter, she takes the coat off of herself and puts it around me. “Thanks.” She stands there and smiles slightly. The lighter is shaky in my hands but I manage to get my cigarette lit even against the harsh winds. We wait in silence, it looks like she’s chain-smoking to pass time, but maybe I’m reading into it.   
My body twists around, leaning over the rails. The city stares back at me, eerily.   
“Nice dress,” The remark catches me off guard and a small laugh leaves my mouth.   
“A girl I know picked it out for me.”  
“She has good taste.”  
“Impeccable.” Her head turns to me coyly, I think I see a blush on her face, but the lighting is horrible. Although, even in this horrible lighting, she still manages to look charming. “How’d you know it’d look so good?”  
“My mom. She’s uh, a fashion designer. I guess I picked up some tips here and there.” She sounds like she’s going to say something else, but stops herself. I won’t pry.   
“Oh? You never mentioned that before,”  
She shrugs, “It never came up,” The cigarette goes back up to her lips and I watch carefully as she inhales. Mine is left between my fore and middle finger, I take a slow drag and try not to think about how it has come up before, that day in Science class.   
My hand rests on the railing, hers does too. Not more than 2 inches apart. Silence. Looking down at them, I move mine slightly closer. Our pinkies reach out and we interlock. Only now do I dare look her in the eyes, the city below melts away and the music is inaudible.   
It’s just us. Just her.   
Our heads move forward, her breath hits my face.  
This has to be some sort of sick dream.  
The door of the roof slams open before our lips can touch, we pull apart so fast I almost fall over.   
The moment is lost, and I can feel her shut off next to me.   
Kai and Skeet are all over each other, stumbling everywhere. I could laugh, but it doesn’t feel right. Vanessa clears her throat, and they stop and look up at us.   
“Oh shit, oh fuck. Uh, sorry,” Kai almost giggles, Skeet puts an arm around his waist.   
Where is Adam? He was supposed to keep an eye on Kai tonight, and not let his awful cousin kiss his soon-to-be boyfriend. Fucking useless.   
They wobble away, back downstairs. I can hear the party again. My eyes stay fixed on the paved roof, refusing to look anywhere else.   
Her feet shuffle in the corner of my eye, “I’ll see you down there,” She says it quietly, like I’m not meant to actually hear it. Like it doesn’t mean much of anything at all.


End file.
